miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Travelers Bounty/Base Quests
The Base Quests are quests which come with Travelers Bounty. Each quest has unlock requirements, which is usually to reach a certain point in the story. They can only be completed once. Quests Roses for the Princess=The first unlockable Quest can be accepted after defeating General "Princess". * The quest is given by the Lax Guard of Greenhorne Castle. The Guard will offer the quest; So the Princess told me to fetch some flowers for a party, she said, but I'm too tired to go get them. Can you? A bunch grow where the Calming Fruit was. Head over to the Wayward Woods and go to where the Calming Fruit was to obtain Flowers, at which point a Mouse flanked by two Mars Mii Traps attacks. Return the flowers to recieve 800G. |-|Cheer up the Prince=The second unlockable Quest can be accepted after entering Neksdor and reaching the Prince of Neksdor. * The quest is given by the Princess. The description will read; He is not my type, but I think I should cheer him up a bit. Please deliver this Cheesecake to him so he stops crying for his mum in a desert. Cheers, hee hee! The party will then be given a Cheesecake. Do not feed the Cheesecake to any Miis otherwise the quest will have to be re-accepted. Giving the Cheesecake to the Prince will cause him to reject it, saying that "It's not good enough". The party then leaves rejected and annoyed. After returning and telling the Princess, she tuts and states "Oh well, can't please everybody. I'll try something else later" and the party keeps the Cheesecake, receiving two extras on top, totaling three reward Cheesecakes. |-|Cheeky Runaway=The third unlockable Quest can be accepted after entering Neksdor Town. * The quest is given by the Worried Mother. The mother will explain her predicament; My sweet child's run of again, the cheeky scamp! Please, find him/her before s/he gets into anymore trouble! There's also been sightings of a dragon! A dragon in Greenhorne is very bad news! Hurry! The party will then be directed into a temporary dungeon in Easin Hills. Going in deeper, Another kid will run in and claim that a powerful, evil dragon kidnapped the Sassy Kid, saing that it is "the most powerful and evilestsic dragon to ever live!". Reaching the end, the party are attacked by the 'Super Ultra Wonder Ruthless Great Ultimate Dragonlord'. After defeating it, it was revealed to be a prank to get the Sassy Kid and their friends famous, but then the mother walks in and scolds her son for terrorizing the town. To make up for the trouble, the Worried Mother hands over 5,000G. |-|Ancient Pharaoh=The fourth unlockable Quest can be accepted after defeating the Dark Lord. * The quest is given by a Mii in Upper Travelers' Hub. The quest appears as a regular quest with the objective; Defeat the Ancient King! This takes place in the Great Pyramid in the Hidden Chamber. This quest contains Pharaoh's Traps and the 'Ancient King' is Pharos II. Defeating him will have the party recieve 10,000G and 3 Dynasty Soups ★★. This quest is repeatable, but is very rare. Exclusive Quests These quests require either another DLC or game to appear along with normal unlock requirements. |-|Strange Sighting (Cosmic Duels)=This unlockable Quest can be accepted after defeating the Darkest Lord. This quest only requires that Cosmic Duels is installed and doesn't have to be played. * The quest is given by a Scientist Mii in Upper Travelers Hub. The scientist will report the following; I was in my observatory when I saw a strange object fall out of a rift in the sky. I fear it may be sentient. I charted its path and it crashlanded at the Sinister Annex. Please investigate it! A new temporary dungeon will appear below where Sinister Plant normally is, putting an empty node if Sinister Plant itself is not present. Within, there are three nodes in an upward line, two being stages. The first stage is completely empty, while the second contains the objective. The party comes face-to-face with a strange metal star which will rise and attack. After its defeat, the Scientist will states that s/he has to study the remains of the object more and leaves, dropping 10,000G. |-|Black Iron Fiend (Fiend's Call)=This unlockable Quest can be accepted after unlocking the Labyrinth of Fear. * The quest is given by a Pioneer-dressed Mii in Upper Travelers Hub. The scientist will give this synopsis; I've heard rumors that an absolutely vile machine lies entombed deep in Galados Isle. I don't know how to get to it, but if you do, do show me its medal. That is, if it even can be defeated... The party will then have to enter the Labyrinth after defeating all V2 -Drones and encounter Final Weapon. Defeat it and show the quest-giver the black Forbidden Medal it drops. So you took it down... hmm, judging by your condition, I can surmise it was a difficult fight, but perhaps maybe even stronger foes exist out there, waiting to have us for their dinner. Don't get me wrong, you're true heroes, so here's your reward. Congratulations! Amazed at your work, the quest-giver hands over 20 HP Bananas, 20 MP Sweets and 50,000G. Category:Travelers Bounty Category:Jewelraffe Category:DLC